ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Algyuros
is a metal organism featured in Ultraman Gaia TV series, he appeared in episode 16. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gaia Algyuros, like Apatee, is a Metal Organism created by the Root of Destruction to bring destruction to Earth and humanity, but this time, Algyuros was made for another purpose: destroy the "Place of Agul", which also serves as Hiroya Fujimiya's power source. After appearing from space in the form of huge metal spikes, Algyuros quickly formed himself and began to proceed to the "place". However, Ultraman Agul appeared to defend his sanctuary, but was quickly outmatched by Algyuros due to his shapeshifting abilities. XIG began to attack the metal being, distracting him, while Agul began to attack with Liquidators, but many almost hit the XIG Fighters themselves. Soon Algyuros retreated. Later on, Algyuros reappeared and began to attack the "place" with his cannon. Agul was called upon once again, and the two fought to a standstill until Algyuros transformed into a copy of Ultraman Agul himself. As Algyuros transformed into Imitation Ultraman Agul, the real Ultra could only watch in shock. However, the fake imitator quickly deleted the pause by punching the Ultra in the face. After suffering many blows, Gamu decided to call upon Gaia, but was halted by Agul. Suddenly, the giant of the ocean spun into the air and crashed upon the fake. Then he rained the imitation with many blows, but was halted when Algyuros launched Liquidators at him. Undeterred, Agul and the imitation had a duel of Photon Crushers. But Agul's was obviously more powerful and destroyed the fake easily. Trivia *Algyuros uses exactly the same sound effects as Apatee. *Algyuros' roar is an extremely low pitched Apatee roar. *Algyuros's grunts are low-pitch version of Ultraman Agul's. *Algyuros' sinister smile as Imitation Agul mimics the smile of Zelganoid. This made Algyuros as Imitation Ultraman Agul is the second Imitation Ultras to display facial expressions while fighting with the real Ultra, with the first one was Terranoid/Zelganoid. *For some reason, Algyuros' Imitation Agul form in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth is Agul V2. Data : Algyuros can change its hands into weapons. ***Blaster Cannon: Algyuros can shapeshift his right arm into a cannon. ***Blade: Algyuros can shapeshift his left arm into a blade. **Imitation Ultraman Agul: Algyuros can shapeshift himself into a duplicate of Ultraman Agul with exactly the same ability at the same power level. *Resistance: Much like Apatee, Algyuros can resist weaker attacks such as liquidators. Transformation.png|Shapeshifting Metal Algyuros_Spike.png|Spikes Alg Cannon.png|Blaster Cannon Algyuros_Blade.jpg|Blade - Imitation Ultras= - 80= Imitation Ultraman 80 is a fake version of Ultraman 80 that appears alongside Ultraman Boy. However, not much to be known about him at this time. :;Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: TBA :;Powers and Weapons *None demonstrated - Zoffy= Imitation Zoffy is a fake version of Zoffy that appears in episode 255 of Ultraman Boy's Ultra Coliseum. In the episode Imitation Zoffy and the kaiju Blackium face off against Ultraman Leo and the real Zoffy. In the end Imitation Zoffy and Blackium are swiftly defeated through the combined power of Leo and Zoffy. The appearance of Imitation Zoffy doesn't differ from that of the real Zoffy. :;Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: TBA :;Powers and Weapons *None demonstrated }} }} Other Media Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Imitation Ultraman Agul V2 is only a video game character in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. He appeared in Ultra Mode episode 7, and is Agul's default appearance for the Player 2 side. Merchandise Algyuros was released as UHEX Imit Ultraman Agul in two versions (2000 and 2002). The original form of Algyuros was released along with Ultraman Agul V1 in a Sofubi set. Ultra Hero Series *'Imitation Ultraman Agul (Ultra Hero Series, 1999, 2002)' **Release Date: 1999 (1st), 2002 (2nd) **ID Number: N/A (1999), EX (2002) A figure of Imit Ultraman Agul is released by Bandai. The figure is a redeco of the 1st Ultraman Agul figure. The figure replaces the eye's yellow and the black parts with red & gunmetal. in 2002, the figure was reissued as an Ultra Hero Series (EX), with the eyes painted with a dash of white on the red (to represent the reflection of the lighting to the eyes). The blue color in this figure had a matte finish (probably the material was replaced into PVC) 700ImitGaia.jpg|Imit Ultraman Agul 2004 (Left) and 2000 (Right) release Gallery Lag yours Appears.png|Algyuros appears. Algyuros Closeup.png Algyuros-1.jpg|Algyuros in his transformation pose Algyuros.jpg|Algyuros using his cannon 282393_514472758565734_1175187667_n.jpg Agul vs, Alguryos.png|Agul vs. Algyuros Clash of the Titans.png Strikers Charged.png|Algyuros blocking Agul. V1_v_V1.png ImitUltramanAgul.jpg|A promotional of the episode Algyuros appeared in Algyuros changes to Imitation Agul.png|Algyuros transforms to Imitation Agul Fake Agul.png Imitation Agul smiles.png|Imitation Agul's evil smile after Algyuros transformed Ultrmn Gaia Imtn Agl.JPG Imitation Agul and Ultraman Agul had a duel of Photon Crushers.png|Imitation Agul and Ultraman Agul had a duel of Photon Crushers Imitation Agul and Ultraman Agul fired Phoron Crushers.png|They fired... Imitation Agul in the Photon Crusher stance.png|until.... Imitation Agul destroyed by Ultraman Agul.png|Imitation Agul is destroyed by the real Agul 801.JPG 802.JPG 803.JPG 804.JPG 805.JPG 806.JPG 807.JPG Imitation Zoffy.jpg Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Metal Organisms Category:Imitators Category:Fake Ultras Category:Villains Category:Ultraman Gaia Category:Mechanical Doppelgangers